Mortal Olympus
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: PJO characters are at school, but they are mortals. Discover adventures and couples. Sure to be pure embarrassment at times, while fluff at other times. Enjoy the ways of Olympus Academy and go on the wild ride. Lots of pairings. Will everyone survive? Normal teenage drama. More interesting than it sounds. Why did Poseidon turn into a jerk? T for mild cursing.
1. To School

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters.**

 **This will not be in true family order. Brackets are siblings, in age order (The brackets, that is.)**

 **Grade 6: Hazel**

 **Grade 7:(Percy -cousins with: Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca, Hazel, all in grade 7.) (Thalia, Jason.) (Bianca, Nico, Hazel is in grade 6) (Clarisse {La rue}-step-siblings-, Frank {Zhang}) (Katie, Miranda ) (Travis, Connor) (Lou Ellen (Dunno her last name(gonna make one up)) {Mic})(Charles, Nyssa, Leo) Calypso {Titan}, (Hylla, Reyna {Wrior})(Other demigods, I forgot) (Silena, Piper) (Annabeth. Malcolm{Dence}), Rachel. Ah whatever! The demigods have the same last names, if it is half-siblings, they are step-siblings.**

 **Grade 8: (Aphrodite, Persephone{Amour}) (Artemis, Apollo{Hunter}) (Hestia, Demeter, Hera {Olema}) (Poseidon, Zeus, {Hades is in grade 8.}{Lerpia}) (Hermes, Dionysus) (Hephaestus, Ares, Athena{Spark}) (Thanatos, Morpheus, Hecate {Dinder})** **, Grover Underwood, Juniper Nyna. Leuce Weta**

 **Grade 9: Hades**

 **Teachers: Paul Blofis, Mr. Brunner, Coach Hedge**

 **Floors: Learning: 2-4|Dorms: Boys: 5, Girls: 6| Food, Library, Extra Stuff: 1**

* * *

Persephone's POV:

I brushed my hair, sighing as I did. Same old same old. I would start school in one week, and once again, I was alone with my sister, Aphrodite. Our parents were always travelling, so we lived by ourselves. This year, we would be going to a boarding school in a city close to hear. The two of us were in grade 7, because the school was from grade 6 to university.

"Sephy!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Yes Aphy?"

"Your best friend, Demeter is calling!" She walked into the room. "By the way, you should apply some make up. You need to look attractive when we go to the school."

Oh right! I forgot we were leaving today. Taking the phone from her, I put down the brush. "Hi Demeter!"

"When are you going to the school? Hera, Hestia and I are leaving today!" She practically yelled in my ear.

"Same here." I groaned, I really didn't know who I was bunking with. "I'm in a room with Aphrodite and two other girls, I think." I said.

"Great! See you there!" She squealed. "Oh, and wait for me!" She added.

"Okay." I said. Demeter's enthusiasm was annoying.

"Let's go!" Aphrodite squealed. In a way, she got along with Demeter better than I did. I got along with Hestia, who was Demeter's sister, more though.

I grabbed my large pale green suitcase and bright green backpack and followed her to our parking lot. A green and pink car, with a chauffeur sat there.

"Hello girls." The man had a southern accent.

"Helios!" Aphrodite yelled, hugging him. Helios was an old friend of our mother, when she found out that I was missing, and he helped her find me.

After the long drive, with Aphrodite chatting away, we finally reached the school and stopped. It was giant, with banners and balloons all over it.

'Welcome to Olympus Academy!' The biggest sign read.

"Hello! Would you like some help with your bags?" A bright voice asked me. I turned around and saw a green-eyed and green-haired girl.

"Sure. Thanks!" Aphrodite accepted the help, and gave the girl some of her luggage. We just arrived, and I already saw most of the boys drooling over her. What really caught my attention though, were three brothers-I knew they were brothers because that's what they called each other-, two of them drooling over Aphrodite and the seemingly older one slapping them over the head and whispering something to them. More like sneering, actually.

As I walked up the stairs with my sister and the girl, she introduced herself. "My name is Juniper, and I'm part of the cheerleading team with my friends and some annoying people. Go nymphs!" She jumped up and cheered. "I'll introduce you to my friends later." She added.

As we walked into the sign up corner, the lady there stared and asked. "What is your name, dearie?"

"I'm Aphrodite Amour, and this is my sister, Persephone." Aphrodite said, confidently.

"I'm Juniper Nyna."

"Alright, you two will be in room 604, with Athena Sparks and Artemis Hunter. And then Juniper will be in room 605 with Demeter, Hera and Hestia Olema." She told us.

"Thank you." I said. Aphrodite, Juniper and I walked over to the office to get our schedules and look at the activities.

On the way to the office, I saw the three brothers again. This time at the sign up sheets.

"I will win football and all the other sports." The blonde one said. I glared at him, he seemed arrogant.

"I think I can get a spot in swimming." The sea-green eyed one said, that was a bit better.

"I think you will forget me." The darkest one said. "Like last year, and the year-" He was cut off.

"Oh come on, Hades! I don't think that you should stay out of this. Imagine all the pride we would get over it!" The blonde one said, slinging an arm over Hades. Yep, I will definitely hate him

"Zeus. If you don't get your arm off me right now, I will..." He seemed at lost for words.

"Mom likes me best, father left us and Poseidon won't help." Zeus said.

Hades seemed upset. "I guess. But still! I don't want to sign up for anything." He said. "I hope you don't forget me." He added.

"Of course we won't!" The sea-green eyed one replied.

"You said that last year, Poseidon." Hades said.

Zeus didn't seem to hear him, as he walked over to the jocks and started laughing with them. Poseidon just smirked at Hades and went over to the swimming team. Hades stormed off, with all of their luggage. I wrinkled my nose. His brothers were kind of mean, leaving him alone.

"Persephone?" Aphrodite called me. "We have to go..." She started dragging me over to the stairs. I just realized that Aphrodite got our schedules.

I scanned the courtyard for Demeter, before spotting her with Hera, Hestia and another girl. I raced up the stairs after Juniper and Aphrodite.

"This is your room!" Juniper said, flinging the doors open. I stared at it, open-mouthed. There were two bunks, four desks, four closets, four bathrooms and a hell lot of space. Two girls were already there, chatting. When I stepped in with Aphrodite, they paused to stare at the three of us, waving. "Juniper!" The gray-eyed one said.

"Hi Athena! Long time no see." Juniper giggled. "Artemis!" She hugged the other girl too. A boy burst into the room.

"Hey Athena, where is my..." He trailed off, staring at Aphrodite. "Hi! My name is Ares." He told her.

"I'm Aphrodite." My sister said.

I rolled my eyes and entered the room. "Hello. My name is Persephone Amour and that is my sister." I greeted the other girls. "I call top!" I yelled at Aphrodite.

"Hi!" The two girls said in unison. "I think you might know us from the lady at the front. We came here a few years back." Athena said.

We chatted for a while before Athena asked Ares something. "So... what were you looking for again?" She asked. "I'm younger than him." She told me.

"Oh. Right. Where is my notebook?" He asked her, while Aphrodite settled into the bed under mine and started setting her things up.

"Right here." Athena took out a blood red notebook. "You study?" She asked.

"Yes, oh wise one." He replied, taking the notebook and leaving, not before saying bye to Aphy though.

"Artemis?" A soft voice asked.

"Hecate?" Artemis asked.

"Hi cousin!" Hecate bounded in the room. "I'm in room 605." She added.

A boy walked in after her. He was the boy I saw at the entrance! I remembered.

Aphrodite caught me looking at him and smirked. I sat on her bed and elbowed her. He was actually rather attractive, I thought.

"Hecate? I thought you said that you were going to finish unpacking first?" He asked.

"Hades... I thought you would understand that I need to talk to my cousins." She sighed.

"We're cousins too. Besides, I unpacked all of my family's stuff. Immediate family that is. My brothers forgot me. Again." He sighed. I felt strangely relieved when he said that they were cousins.

"Oh come on, don't be so sad." Hecate patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh right!" Athena jumped up. "Hecate, Hades, this is Persephone and Aphrodite Amour. Persephone, Aphrodite, this is Hecate Dinder and Hades Lerpia."

"Hello." Hecate said to me and Aph, smiling.

Hades, on the other hand, shook our hands.

"So... do you like the school?" Hades asked.

"I guess." I answered. "How long have you been here?"

"Since grade 1. When I was that young, they had all the grades. My brothers came in grade six." He answered. "I've been here for the longest. After, it would be a girl named Leuce, who is a friend of mine."

"And you are in grade...?" Aphrodite asked.

"Nine." He said.

As much as I loved Aph, I hated the fact that she chased after men. Right now, she was eyeing Hades.

"It's kind of busy the first day." Hades warned us.

"He was our guide for our first year." Artemis said, gesturing at Athena, Hecate and herself.

"I think I should go back. I'm in 504." He told us, leaving.

"Poor Hades." Hecate sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"His brothers never like being seen with him, so they 'forget' him each year, while his parents don't like him, so he rarely goes home. This is one of those years, and all he got was more scars." Artemis explained, frowning. "Boys are such pigs." She said.

Athena's phone rang. "Poseidon? What the hell are you calling me for?" She snapped, and paused. "Okay then. No, I'm in room 604. Yes, my roommates are nice. Yes, I do feel bad for Hades. Bye! Oh, okay. Be right there." She hung up. "That was my oldest brother, Hephaestus. Sorry, but I have to greet students. Bye!" She told us, and raced out the door.

Hecate stared at the clock and rushed to the door. "Bye! See you later. I have to finish the homework from last year!"

The three of us waved.

* * *

Demeter's POV:

"Where is the school? I can't find it!" Hera wailed.

"I think we have to go left." I said.

After a while, we finally reached the school. I looked around for Persephone, but didn't find her.

"Hello. Do you need any help?" A black-haired girl asked us.

"Yes, this is our first year here. I am Demeter, and these are my sisters, Hestia and Hera."

"I'm Hecate." The girl said. "Follow me. You have to go get your schedules and find out which dorm you're in."

We followed her over to a desk where a lady asked us something. "What are your names?"

"Demeter, Hestia, and Hera Olema." I said.

"You will be in room 605 with Hecate Dinder." She said.

I stared at my sisters and Hecate. "Yes!" Hecate pumped a fist in the air, and led us to the office. I bumped into a boy on the way there.

"Sorry- Demeter?" He asked.

I looked up to see the face of one of my best friends, that left a long time ago. "Hades!" I hugged him, and my sisters did the same, while Hecate grinned. It was then I saw all the bags he was carrying.

"Finally. I thought you would never show up and had been taken by an alien, Hecate!" He joked.

"Jeez. I thought I was your favorite cousin!" Hecate pretended to be hurt.

"Thanatos is." Hades said.

"What are the bags for?" I asked.

"My brothers'. I'm dropping it in our room." He told me. " Speaking of rooms, which room are you in?" He asked us.

"605." The four of us replied in unison.

"I got 504, with Grover and the trouble brothers." He frowned.

"Did you see Persephone?" I asked them.

"Umm... who?" Hades and Hecate asked.

"Never mind." I said.

"What are you signing up for?" Hades asked me.

"Um... the nature club?" I asked.

"Okay."

"And you?" Hestia asked him.

"Nothing. Zeus is all for football, trac-and-field and a whole bunch of shiz. Poseidon is going to go for the swim team." Hades rolled his eyes when he talked about Zeus' sign ups.

"Oh... Zeus." Hera wrinkled her nose. You see, whenever we went over to Hades' house in the past, we would always make fun of Zeus. But we never saw Hecate.

"Why did we not meet Hecate?" Hestia wondered.

"Oh, our schedules never cooperated so..." Hecate trailed off.

"What happened the past years?" I asked Hades.

"He turned emo, goth, and now hates his brothers." Hecate listed.

"You hate Poseidon?" Hera exclaimed, surprised.

"He's kind of a jerk now." Hades replied.

We stared at Hestia. When we were younger, Poseidon and her liked each other, but one day they just changed. And they don't like each other anymore.

When the five of us got in the office, the man at the desk, greeted us warmly and asked us. "What are your names?"

"Demeter Olema." "Hestia Olema." "Hera Olema." "He-" The man cut of Hecate.

"I know you two, there's no need to introduce yourselves." He said looking at Hecate and Hades, handing them their schedules. "Three sisters, interesting." He said, grabbing our schedule and handing them to us.

"Thank you." Hades nodded his head in respect.

"Thank you Mr. Sio." I said.

"Call me Chaos." He smiled.

After the five of us left, we checked our schedules. Since Hecate, my sisters and I were in the same grade, we had almost identical schedules. Hades, on the other hand, only had a handful of classes with us in the mixed grade classes.

"I have to go, I need to visit my cousins." Hecate said, with Hades trailing after her. "I need to unpack everything!" He said to us.

"I wonder what school is like." Hera stared at the fancy walls.

"Fancy?" I suggested.

Hestia giggled. "I guess there might be good education."

"Let's go upstairs." I said, dragging my stuff up the stairs.

My sisters followed. When we finally reached 605, we were so exhausted that we didn't even appreciate the beauty of the place. I was under Hera, with Hestia above Hecate's bed. Ha! A room of H's and one D.

After a while, Hecate came into the room, rushing to take something from her bed. "Guys? Persephone's in room 604." She said.

I jumped up, and raced into their room. "Hi Persephone!" I yelled.

"Hi Demeter." Persephone seemed deep in thought.

"Thinking about Hades?" Aphrodite giggled.

"What?" Persephone didn't seem to be paying attention. "NO! No. No. No." She said.

"Denial!" Aphrodite sang.

"Aph!" Persephone huffed. "Which room?" She asked me.

"605." I answered. "With Hecate and my sisters."

"I'm Artemis. And my friend Athena is outside." A girl introduced herself to me.

"I'm Demeter." I said.

"Artemis! You left your book in my room last year!" Hades' voice trailed from across the hall.

"Okay?" Artemis looked confused.

Hades raced into the room, holding a book about deer. "Here you go." He handed it to Artemis.

After a while of chatting, I returned to my room, while Hades went back to his.

* * *

Percy's POV:

I raced into the room with my older friend, Grover. And immediately crashed into Thalia. "Hey Thals!" I yelled as I ran past, grabbing my bags and loading it into the car. And taking Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Silena's.

"What do you think Olympus Academy will be like?" Annabeth asked.

"Greek obsessed." Gover suggested. "I mean, the names of the rooms, floors and buildings?" We'll be in Mount Olympus." He added.

We got into the car, and mom drove us there. Walking up to the desk at the stairs, I looked around the courtyard-y thing. I saw two sisters, at least I think they were sisters, talking to a green-haired girl. I also saw boys drooling over the blonde-haired one. Along with three boys, that acted like brothers and one enemy.

"What's your name?" The lady at the desk asked. Stupid ADHD, I couldn't focus well.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Silena Beauregard." I said.

"Okay." She shifted through her papers. "Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca and Silena are in room 606. Percy and Nico will be in room 505 with Charles Beckendorf and Malcolm Dence. Grover will be in room 504 with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Lerpia. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." Bianca said politely.

The seven of us then went to the office to get our schedules.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Silena Beauregard." Annabeth said. "Thanks you, Mr. Sio." She added when he handed us our schedules.

"You can call me Chaos." He said.

All of us ran to our rooms, separating on floor 5. "Bye!" Us boys said, when the girls left. **{A/N:The Roman ones have a dramatic entrance.}**

I jumped onto the bottom bunk. "I call this bed!"

Nico jumped onto the one across mine. "I call this!"

At that moment, two boys entered. "Malcolm!" I said. He was Annabeth's younger step-brother, who came here with his step-dad.

"Hi, Perce." He jumped on the one over mine. "This bed's mine."

The other boy stared at us. "I'm Charles Beckendorf. You can call me Beckendorf and I call this bed." He took the bed above Nico's.

"I'm Percy." "I'm Nico." "I'm Malcolm."

After that, we just started making small talk. "I think we should go over to Grover." Malcolm said, as we finished unpacking. With Malcolm and Beckendorf doing most of the work.

"Good idea." I wonder how Grover was doing.

When we arrived at Grover's room, I stopped walking. There was a bit of yelling inside.

"I'm going to knock." Charles said, taking a deep breath and knocking.

The door opened, revealing Grover and the dark boy I saw earlier, sitting at the desk and working and two other boys fighting. 'I was right! They are brothers." I thought.

"Come in." Grover said.

"I'm Hades." The dark boy said. "Those are my brothers, Poseidon and Zeus." He added. "I think you already know Grover."

"We're Beckendorf, Malcolm, Nico and Percy." Beckendorf said, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Hades asked us. "Can we come to your room?"

He looked so upset, we agreed. When we reached our room, the six of us entered.

"Thank the gods!" Grover sighed.

"Even if I unpacked my brother's and my stuff, they still hate me." Hades sighed.

"Well, you can ask to change rooms." Nico suggested.

"I can't. Or else mom will hate me." He leaned against the wall.

"So... do you know anyone else here?" I asked.

"Yes. Almost the whole school. I was here since grade 1." He laughed. "And now I'm in grade 9."

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Dinner is almost here." He looked at the clock. "We should get there now, to find a seat. Come on!"

He gestured for us to follow him, and we did. After one minute, we had reached the cafeteria. Which was to say, gigantic.

"Over here!" Someone called Hades. Turning around, I saw a few people at one of the tables. Hades walked over, so we followed.

"This is my friends Demeter, Hera and Hestia- they're sisters-, my cousins Hecate, Thanatos, and Morpheus. Demeter's best friend Persephone and her sister Aphrodite. My other cousins, Apollo and Artemis, her friend Athena and their friend Juniper. Along with Apollo's friends, Dionysus and Hermes- who are brothers, and Athena's brothers Hephaestus and Ares." Hades told us, sitting nest to Persephone. "Now, this is my roommate Grover, and his friends, Nico, Malcolm and Percy, and their roommate, Beckendorf."

Juniper waved at someone across the room. "And that is my friend, Leuce." She added as another, blue-haired girl, sat down.

"My cousins are there." I said, spotting Thalia and Bianca, with Annabeth. "With my friend."

"I'm your cousin too!" Nico protested.

"And there go my idiotic brothers." Hades glared at them.

A menu was passed around.

* * *

Persephone's POV:

I blushed a bit when Hades sat next to me. Demeter noticed, and nudged me, making kissing motion with her lips.

"Shut up!" I growled at her. Unfortunately, Aphrodite saw and started teasing me.

"Aww. Does little Sephy have a crush?" She whisper-asked, from beside Demeter.

Hades turned towards the three of us. "When you see Zeus, don't look his way." He whispered as the menu was passed around.

He wrote something on a small notepad. "What are you having?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese." He answered. "With a can of the school special- nectar. You?"

He passed me the menu. "I guess I'll have mac and cheese, too." I said, after scanning the menu.

"I suggest nectar." Hades said.

"Okay, I'll have that too." I said, writing it on the note pad.

Hera winked at me from across the table, and I blushed. "You know Hera?" Hades asked, surprised.

"I do." I replied. "Do you?" I hope he didn't see what Hera did to me...

"Yes. From when I was way younger." He replied. And then Zeus popped up from nowhere, with Poseidon behind him.

"Brother!" He yelled.

Hades face-palmed, burying his face into his hands. "Shut up." He hissed at Zeus.

"Why?" Zeus pouted.

"Because I feel like it." He replied.

"You mastered your comebacks!" Hera laughed, but glared at Zeus.

"Yes. You used to be so awful at them." Zeus agreed with Hera. I saw him wink at her flirtatiously, though.

Apparently Hades did too. "I'm older than you, yet you've already lost your virginity. Same as Poseidon."

Hecate snickered.

"Obviously it's because I'm so much more attractive. Right?" He asked us. No one met his eye. Except Hecate and Artemis. "Eww... We're your cousins!" Hecate frowned.

"Exactly!" Artemis agreed.

Zeus frowned. "Come on... why can't we sit here?"

"Because you're only here for popularity. Why aren't you with the jocks? Or swimmers?" Hades asked, standing up. This close, he towered over his two brothers, who were pathetically cowering. Then again, Hades' voice was cold, different from when he spoke to us. I looked around, and realized that I wasn't the only one to notice this.

Zeus and Poseidon glared, before going to a different table.

"They'd always been like this." Hades sighed, slumping back in his chair. "At home, they always got along since grade one and left me out. I used to be the one that knew the least people. Yet, when I have a lot of friends, they tend to leave me out. And then Poseidon used to be so nice."

I suddenly felt tired, as the food still wasn't here. Slumping against the table, I accidentally leaned down onto Hades' hand. Blushing, I jumped up. Hecate giggled when Hades jumped. Nut she stopped when Hades sent her a hard look.

"Really, Thals?" Percy asked as a punk looking girl sat down, pinching him, with two other girls. "Hi, Annabeth, Bianca." The two of them sent smiles in return.

"We already have dinners that your mom packed for us." Thalia stuck out her tongue at Percy.

"Lucky!" Malcolm, Percy, Grover and Nico sighed.

"By the way, Silena brought her friends, Clarisse, Rachel and Nyssa along with Rachel's roommate, Lou Ellen." Annabeth informed us, as the five girls sat down next to Annabeth.

"So...what's your favorite thing about the school so far?" I heard Hades ask Demeter.

"The dorms. They're so big!" Demeter said, gesturing with her hands. "What about you Hera?"

"The peacocks. They're so bright and colorful!" Hera perked up. "And you?" Hera nudged Hestia.

"The beautiful fountains. They are so intricately designed!" Hestia sighed. "What do you like, Persephone?"

"Huh?" I jolted, realizing that I had to say something that I liked about the school. "I guess it would be the gardens, and all the types of flowers there." I decided. I did like the gardens, after all I saw them on the way to the cafeteria. "What do you like about the academy, Hades?" I stared at him.

"I guess-" He was cut off when the food arrived. Was it me, or did he look relieved?

"Oh look, the food's here!" Aphrodite said, looking up from her makeup, only to state the obvious.

Hades thanked the waiter, and took out the plates, with our name on the side of the dishes. We each grabbed our own dish and started eating it. It was actually good, for a cafeteria dinner. "So, what do you like?" I asked Hades. At that, everyone at our table stopped any type of conversation and turned towards him.

"Um...the education?" He replied, uncertainly. "What about you, Athena?"

"The education! It's really good!" She gushed. "What about you, Artemis?"

"It's the all-girls 'Hunt' program, that alot of my friends joined. I'm the president and Zoe is the vice-president." She told us. "We go and do archery and all that stuff. You might like it." She said to Thalia, who was wearing a archery shirt. What do you like about the academy, Thalia?"

"I guess it'll be the largeness. It's intriguing, I do like archery." She said. "What about you, Aphrodite?"

"I like all the couples. Like..." She trailed off, looking at me and Hades. "And you?" She nodded at Ares.

"The gym classes!" He roared. "And you, Hephaestus?" He smirked.

"The forges." Hephaestus told us. And then nodded at Percy.

"I think I will enjoy swimming." He said, and turned to Annabeth. "You?"

"Education." Annabeth said, as she finished eating and took out a book.

"I guess I'll go." Juniper said. "I love the nature, especially trees and plants."

"I love the water." Leuce said.

At that, a groan sounded from Hades, Hecate, Athena and the people in our group that had been here for longer than a a year. "What's wrong?" I asked Hades.

"Menthe, the school slut." Athena answered. "Literally the only person that openly flirts with Hades."

I craned my neck, to see a curly green-haired girl. "She kind of looks like you in the hair department." I said to Juniper.

"She's my sister." Juniper sighed, as the new arrivals at our tables gaped at her.

I turned my attention to Menthe, and saw her scanning the tables. When she turned at my direction, I saw that she had green eyes. Hades pulled me down. "Don't let her see me." He hissed, ducking under the table. I ducked too, just as Menthe started walking towards our table. "Rats!" Hades said, turning quiet when Menthe approached.

"Where's Hades?" She asked Juniper. 'How mean!' I thought. She didn't even bother saying hello to her sister.

"I have no idea." Juniper lied, I felt bad for chickening out and going under the table, but I couldn't risk her finding Hades. Speaking of him, I felt him pass me a note.

 _Did you finish dinner? I did._

I nodded.

 _If yes, I think we should leave a note with the others and escape. If no, well... I guess I'll escape._

"I finished eating." I whispered, leaning over. He nodded, and pointed to the other side of the table. I wrote a small note to the others and headed over to the other side.

When we got out from under the table, we raced towards the doors. Once outside, we ran up the stairs, and the second we reached the fifth floor, we stopped, bursting out laughing. "Well now, we Juniper really might not know where we are." He joked, but once he realized we were on his floor, he paled. "Do you want to go to your room?"

"Sure." I nodded.

We raced up the next step of stairs, and entered my room, with me flopping on Aphrodite's bed. He, on the other hand, gracefully sat in one of the chairs. "That was close." He sighed, closing his eyes, as I walked over and sat next to him. "Thanks." He added.

"No problem." I actually thought that it was weird, running from people I didn't know. "So... who is Menthe?" I asked.

"I think you already know that she's Juniper's sister, but she is far more annoying than Juniper." He told me. "Menthe is also on the cheer-leading squad, like Juniper and Leuce, but Leuce is an Oceanid in ranks while Menthe and Juniper are dryads in rank. Therefore, Leuce is in the lower rank."

It took me a while to understand that. "Who are the queen bees here?" I wondered, back at my old school there were a lot of popular mean people.

"Menthe, Nancy Bobofit, and for the boys: Zeus, Poseidon, Matt Sloan and Octavian." He sighed. "There are a few more, but those are the most involved with me. Menthe as the one who flirts with me, Octavian, Nancy and Matt are bullies that annoy me to no end and you know of the other two."

Yes, I did. They were Hades' brothers after all. "I'm tired." Hades said. "I think I'll go back to my room."

When he left, I jumped onto my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how's THAT as a start? I'm up for title ideas though. I can't seem to find one. The title I chose is kind of boring. Oh right! This will kind of be middle school-ish as I'm in middle school.**


	2. The Fair Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Maybe I'll go with a suggestion and only update a few stories right now. I keep getting plot bunnies, and then they disappear. So, I lost inspiration for my gods at Camp Half-Blood one, but I'm not giving it up. Just putting it on hold for a while. Until I can make better chapters and longer ones too. The first chapter is always the easiest isn't it?**

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

"Can you leave?" I asked Menthe. I saw the note that said Hades and Persephone had escaped.

"Not until I know where Hades went!" Menthe insisted.

"Fine!" Hecate heaved a dramatic sigh. "He doesn't like you."

Menthe gasped. "Liar! He does! You're a liar!"

"Which grade are you in?" Percy asked.

"Grade 8." Menthe sniffed.

"Dumbo." Athena muttered.

"Bye!" I said, looking at the others pointedly. I already checked that everyone had finished eating.

"Yeah, we have to go!" The others chorused, linking arms and walking out of the cafeteria, with me leading them.

Menthe just stared at us with a determined look, and the next thing I know, she was nest to us. Once we all reached the fifth floor, the boys entered, saying goodbye. And when we reached the sixth floor we all parted to our rooms.

"Which room are you in?" I asked Menthe sweetly.

"None of your business." She replied sourly.

I raced into my room, slamming the door after myself, and realized that Persephone was already asleep.

"So, what took you so long?" Athena asked me.

"I asked Menthe which room she was in." I said.

"And she didn't tell you. I guess it's a good thing she never saw Persephone and Hades, with all the hints she would hate Persephone." Artemis said.

"What colour are her eyes?" Athena asked. She was holding her phone, I realized.

"Her eyes are spring green with hearts when looking at Hades." I said, laughing.

"Okay." Athena said, typing something on her phone.

"No, wait! I didn't mean literally! They're actually spring green." I said, realizing she actually typed what I said.

"Shut up!" Hades' voice sounded.

Artemis and I jumped. "Sorry, I was typing something to Hades, and he sent me a voice memo." Athena said, smiling. "He wanted to draw something for her. Or maybe, draw her."

"I'm tired." Artemis said. "And no more mushy gushy love stuff tonight."

A few seconds later, Artemis was asleep, as was Athena.

"Oh well." I shrugged and fell asleep.

 _Dream****** (Fluffy clouds)_

 _I was in a pink room, with Persephone and Hades._

 _"Truth or dare?" Hades asked me. Looks like we were playing truth or dare._

 _"Dare." I answered._

 _"I dare you to reach the closest cloud." He smirked._

 _I jumped up, but I still couldn't reach the cloud. I would so get him back for this._

 _"Truth or dare, Hades?" I smiled._

 _"Dare." His smirk wavered slightly at my smile._

 _"I dare you to make out with Persephone for as long as you can, with the two of you taking a deep breath before you do." I smiled evilly._

 _End of Dream_

I woke up, and sat up immediately. It was 10 o'clock at night so I wrote my small idea on a sheet of paper.

 _Make sure we play a game of truth or dare and ask Hades_ _to make out with Persephone for as long as they can, with the two of them taking a deep breath before they do._

I rubbed my hands together, and hid the note deep inside my closet. And then promptly fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to Persephone yelling at me.

"Wake up! We're going out of school today to a small festival in town!"

I jumped up, just to see that Athena and Artemis were already up and dressed. Athena was wearing a cute gray minidress with black skinny jeans and a bit of silver eyeshadow along with a gray jacket. Her black hair was in a chignon and was wearing sparkly gray high-heels. Artemis was wearing a long midnight blue dress with dark blue eyeshadow and a silver jacket along with white leggings and had her auburn hair in a high ponytail she was wearing black flats.

"It's a fancy festival." Artemis said at my questioning look.

"Ohh! That's why you're so dressed up! To be honest, you don't strike me as the person that wears those types of clothes." I said.

"They told me about it earlier." Persephone said, when I looked at her.

She was wearing a long dark green dress, with a matching cardigan and black high-heels, white tights, green eyeshadow and had her dark red hair in a side ponytail.

"You usually bring a date." Athena added. "And you have to agree when someone asks you. Unless you already have a date."

I grabbed a long sparkly pink dress with black pumps, a pink cardigan, white tights, and a hair band and went into my bathroom to change. I also put on some sparkly pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. When I finished changing and went outside Persephone smiled at me.

"You look nice." She said.

"Thanks. You guys do too." I said.

Right then, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, and the the other boys that we sat with yesterday entered. Along with the other girls.

"Who's going with who?" I asked.

"I'll be going with Hermes." Artemis said.

"I'm going with Poseidon." Athena wrinkled her nose.

"You're going with Ares." Persephone said.

"And you?" I asked.

"Hades." Athena and Artemis chorused.

Persephone blushed, but nodded.

"Hi Aphrodite." Ares came over to me.

"Hi." I smiled at him, and looked around the room.

Poseidon and Athena, Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, Percy and Annabeth, Artemis and Hermes, Nico and Thalia, and the others were single. Clarisse was with a brown-haired boy that looked alot like Connor and Travis, which Hermes and Dionysus introduced us to.

"Chris!" They yelled hugging the boy, who smiled. "You didn't tell us that you were coming here!"

"And that's Chris Rodriguez, their step-brother." Hermes told us.

A dark haired girl approached us. She was really pretty with a side braid and silver dress, boots ad jacket.

"And that's Zoe Nightshade." Artemis said.

Together, we all left for the festival with Hera and Athena avoiding their 'dates'. I had to laugh at Persephone and Hades though. Persephone kept stumbling every few steps, and blushing when Hades helped her up. Percy and Annabeth were also awkward, as they seemed to lack conversation.

"I have a couple name for Percy and Annabeth and Persephone and Hades." I leaned over to to whisper to Athena.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Percabeth and Hersephone." I said.

"Cute. But what about Artemis and Hermes?" She asked me.

"Hertemis." I squealed.

Athena smiled and leaned over to the two of them. "Hertemis?" She called.

"Yes?" The two of them turned around, causing Athena and I to laugh.

"Do you want to play something?" Hermes asked.

"What?" Everyone else chorused.

"Like truth or dare!" He said.

I smiled, thinking of the dare that I thought of yesterday.

"Or we can just get to know each other by telling secrets." Persephone said, shifting away from me.

"Good idea." Hera said.

Hermes pouted. "Fine." He said. "I'll go first. I used to be a mailman."

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm deathly afraid of spiders." Athena said.

"I hate most males." Artemis said.

"I dislike my mother." Persephone said.

"I don't wear much make up." I said.

"I rarely go home." Hades said.

"Hades used to be my favorite brother." Poseidon said, causing Zeus to glare at him.

* * *

Hades' POV:

"Are you sure?" I asked Poseidon.

"Yes." He said.

"We reached the festival!" Hecate announced.

"It looks really nice!" Persephone gasped.

I smiled down at her. "Wait until you see the rest of it."

"Aren't you going to give her the picture?" Hecate asked me. I shot her a dirty look.

Looking around, I saw Zeus trying to get Hera to go on a date with him. I stormed over, I'd always seen Hestia, Hera and Demeter as my sisters.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked Zeus, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a meter high.

"N-nothing." He said, flinching at my mild glare.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "I don't think that was nothing, Zeus. So you want someone to sing womanizer to prove it?"

"Who's going to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I pretended to think. "What about Hera? Or another person that knows your personality?"

Zeus frowned at me. "You should really come up with better comebacks."

"Says the person that pretends to have friends and popularity, but is actually really young." I said.

"Look at the flowers!" Demeter said, elbowing me.

"It would look better if they were black." I said. "Not wilted, but black. Of course, some people want it to have their faces on it." I looked at Zeus and Poseidon pointedly.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Poseidon said, distracted.

I smirked at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Zeus growled at me, pulling Hera along.

In two strides, I caught up to them. "Careful!" I said, wagging a finger in his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hera cover her mouth with a hand, giggling.

"Can you leave me alone?" Zeus growled.

"No." I said.

Poseidon walked around us in circles. "If you want to befriend one of us, why don't you chose Zeus? You used to be nice to me, but you don't seem to want to befriend me, while you are always nice to Zeus." I snapped at him.

* * *

Aphrodite's POV:

I looked around at our little group. I really wanted to bring some people together. Like Percabeth. I walked over to them, pulling Ares along.

"How long have you known each other?" I asked.

"6 years. Since grade one." Annabeth said, grabbing a book from the bag she carried.

"Come on, Annie! You don't want to miss the festival by reading now, would you?" Thalia whined.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth growled, taking her book and chasing Thalia around with it.

"What a group." Athena said. "So much people this year."

"This is a lot?" I asked, confused.

"Well, there are more people here. I was a greeter, so I know." Athena said. "If you've really got to know more about it, ask Hades. He was here much longer than I was."

"What's your favorite country?" Percy asked us.

"Greece. So much architecture." Annabeth sighed.

"Antarctica. It's on the bottom of the world and is cold, but has life." Hades said. **{I was wondering which country was most like the Underworld. This was my first idea.}**

"France. Paris to be exact. The city of love!" I squealed.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Well, if no one chooses France, there isn't going to be any 'romance' there." She pointed out.

"Party pooper." I pouted. "What's your favorite country?"

Persephone thought for a while, tilting her head to the side. "I guess it'll be Canada, I heard there's greenery there. What about you, Demeter? **{A/N: I almost wrote 'Mom' there. XD}** "

"Canada." Demeter said, fiddling with some plants.

"China. So much people I can rule." Zeus said.

"I like bodies of water better." Poseidon said.

"This is boring!" Hermes said. "We should do something else. Like relax for a while. Or check out the attractions."

"Which one should we go on?" Dionysus asked. "The one named 'Throne of Zeus' which I think is named after you," He stared at Zeus for that. "Or the 'Poker Dude'?"

"I suggest the Throne of Zeus. It sounds bizarre, like Zeus." Hera said.

"Who's your first girlfriend?" Hades asked Zeus. "Metis Weta? The sister of Leuce and Poseidon's first girlfriend, Amphridite? I think I see them"

Poseidon and Zeus looked around frantically and raced to the cotton-candy stand, trying to drag Hera and Athena there with them, but they refused.

"Finally!" Hera heaved a sigh of relief. "Seriously though, I think we should go on the Throne of Zeus."

"It's a little bumpy." Hades warned us. "Do all of you have phones?" He paused to look at us and continued when everyone nodded. "How about we just tell each other our phone numbers and split up, texting to get together."

Everyone nodded and started trading phone numbers and putting them in the contacts. After I got all the phone numbers, I looked around the place and remembered a ride I wanted to try.

"Come on!" I said, pulling Ares along.

"Where are we going?" He asked, walking beside me.

"The Tunnel of Love." I said. I had seen it on the way here. I heard Ares sigh before I turned around. "It'll be fun!"

* * *

Hera's POV:

I grabbed Persephone's hand and dragged her over to Throne of Zeus, with Hades being pulled behind, while he was checking his phone and my sisters tagging along.

"You're going on that?" I just realized that Hades had looked up. Hades sounded so incredulous, though that I would have laughed if not for being out of breath.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Zeus designed it and Rhea approved and got the school to make the ride." I noticed how he didn't call her his mom. "Ridiculous ride, though. It's extremely bumpy and unstable, besides you go on different paths." He stared at the long line. "But everyone goes on it anyways, to avoid the wrath of Zeus. I went on it a few times, just to spite Zeus." He laughed at the memory. "I swear, if you could pour steam, Zeus would be shrouded by steam."

"What do you think is the best ride here?" Demeter asked. She seemed excited to get her first best friend back. I noted with amusement. Hestia and I also like Hades as a brother, which meant that we would hate Zeus and Poseidon. We'd always hated Zeus though.

"I guess it'll be the Ride of Doom, where various 'monsters' pop up and you use this weapon of your choice to slash them, as they are holographs and will 'disintegrate' if you slice them." He told us. "And the Poker Dude is new."

I turned around, seeing the whole festival, well at least trying to. Hades seemed to notice my attempts, for he spoke up. "After the ride, I can take you to a mountain which overlooks the whole place."

Persephone, who noticed that we were next, pulled on me and Hades' hands, attempting to pull us forward. I turned around and walked forward. "You want to get some cotton-candy after this?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied, looking at the ride. "It looks long." She commented to Hades.

"It isn't as long as you think. Or else the line would be much slower." He pointed out. "But again, there are a lot of paths so the line moves fast. Come on." He tugged Demeter and Persephone forward.

The small train car was actually comfortable, with five cushioned seats in a circle. We all put on the belts and placed our bags and devices outside the car except Hades, who placed his Iphone in his pocket and zipped it up. When we looked at him questionaly, he just shrugged and said. "Rhea pays more attention to me when I mess up. Though she does care for me, she looks after my brothers more. Besides, it's safe in my pocket."

I just shook my head. The intercom buzzed. _"Attention, the ride will begin in...3...2...1!"_ I readied myself as the ride took us higher, out of the cave we had to enter for getting in the train cars. Once we reached the top, we started dipping lower before zooming upwards, and falling straight downwards. Persephone, Demeter, Hestia and I screamed along with everyone else, while Hades only looked outside, appearing to be bored. **{A/N: Throne shape.}**

"Why aren't you afraid?" Demeter nudged him with her shoulder once we were safely on the ground and had caught our breaths.

"I've been on this before. And I saw his blueprints for the ride. They were messed up, but the builder fixed them, so the ride is much more stable." He yelled, over the deafening roar of a waterfall that was beside us. The ride started zooming upwards.

"Oh no." Demeter said, her brown eyes widening. "Not again. I think I've developed a fear of heights." Looking at her, I had to agree. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"I think the ride's almost over." Hestia said, hugging Demeter using one arm.

Hades almost opened his mouth, before looking at Demeter and deciding against it. "What do you think we should do after getting some cotton-candy?" He asked.

"Go to the small zoo?" I asked, looking as we passed a map. "It's next to the cotton-candy stand."

"Really?" Hades exclaimed, surprised. "I guess they moved it."

Demeter turned towards him. "It's been so long! We really need to catch up. After all, the last time we saw you was before grade one!"

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately before facing her. "What do you think of your old school?"

"Annoying because the teachers chew gum." I said.

Hades laughed. "Really? I wouldn't have pegged Mnemosyne as one to chew gum."

"Not her!" Hestia said, smiling.

* * *

Persephone's POV:

I stared at them, feeling slightly left out. I wasn't there in the same kindergarten class as Hestia, Demeter and Hera, so I didn't have an idea what they were talking about. I only transferred to their school in grade one. Apparently, Hestia noticed that I was upset and turned towards me. "Remember Mr. Kingly? Kronos? He was the worst teacher ever."

Hades seemed surprised. "Rhea said that father's name was Kronos Kingly. Who is your teacher?"

"Math teacher." I said.

Hades made a face. "I absolutely despise that subject. Literally the worst thing since too much sun at the beach."

"Two things you dislike." Hera teased, flicking his arm while smiling.

"The ride's over!" Demeter said, jumping out after slipping her seat belt off and grabbed her phone and bag, putting her phone in her bag.

Hades just walked alongside her. "I have to show you the mountain." He said. "There's an amazing view."

"I have a question." Hestia said. "For you, Hades."

"Ask away."

"Who did you go to the fair with before?" She said.

"Leuce. We were always best friends since she arrived in grade three. The years before that, I went alone." Hades said.

I felt a slight pang of jealousy. "Where's the mountain?"

"It's not that far from here. Just about a few hundred kilometers." He replied, laughing.

Demeter, Hera and Hestia joined in. "You still remember that?" Hades asked.

"Of course!" Hera replied. "The time when Demeter couldn't count and thought a few meters was longer than a few hundred kilometers."

I stared at Demeter. "When was that?"

"In kindergarten." Demeter replied, still laughing. "It's not really a few hundred kilometers though. Hades is just messing with you. Right?" She asked Hades.

"Maybe..." He smiled softly. "Oh! There's the mountain!"

We hiked up the mountain, which basically meant that Hades had to carry us up. "This is so unfair!" HE exclaimed, as he took me up. I was the last one.

"We are wearing dresses, so..." I trailed off.

"Still!" He protested weakly.

"The view up here is amazing." Demeter said.

I looked up to see her and her sisters looking around. She stared at me for a second before smirking. I barely had anytime to wonder why before I almost fell.

"I can barely see over you!" Hades said, as he regained his balance. "It's a safety hazard!"

I stood up, realizing that we had reached the top and stared down the mountain. "Woah!"

"It's high. I didn't have to take you here, you know. This was my private spot until today." Hades sighed. "Why don't we go get some cotton-candy now?"

We headed down the mountain, behind Hades, who basically ran down without waiting for us. "I'm not carrying you again." He yelled behind his shoulder.

"What flavor of cotton-candy do you like? Is it still 'I want green cotton-candy! Tea-flavored with sprinkles on top!' ?" Hades asked Demeter, smiling while imitating Demeter.

We all started heading to what I thought was the cotton-candy stand.

"You idiot!" Demeter said, slapping him. I could tell she wasn't serious though, with the way her eyes sparkled. "At least I'm not 'Black and sweet flavored cotton-candy, with a skull on top. Oh, and make it as spooky as you can.' And after that, you chased Zeus all over the place, yelling 'DEATH!'" Demeter laughed.

"And then Hera would grab a pink one, with gold icing decorating it, and would sit down on a bench. Hestia, on the other hand, would take a blue one, with chocolate sprinkles and try to stop me from killing Zeus while glaring at him and yelling death threats." Hades smiled. "Which flavor do you like, Persephone? Pink with frosted flowers?" He teased.

I just stared at him, open-mouthed. He had actually guessed the flavor I liked. I knew that we like bizarre flavors, but back home we had weird flavors. "That is what I like." I said, regaining my wits. "Really? Black with a skull?"

"Yeah, I know it's a weird combination." He just looked surprised.

"I liked fancy stuff back then. Don't blame me." Hera smiled. "And then Hades would be the gloomy one that people stared at when we went to the park."

"Where Demeter tripped, going to the swings and accidently pulled out a few flowers, that she put into a vase. And then we raced over to the swings with me jumping on one and tumbling over when the swing moved, as it was one that was meant for people older than us." Hades added. "It was annoying that I was that much taller than you, so it looked like I was three years older than you instead of one." He added, pointing at Demeter, Hera and Hestia.

"It had always been so that the four of us were siblings along with your brothers." Hestia said. "You're the oldest, I'm second, Demeter's third, Poseidon's fourth, Zeus's fifth and Hera's sixth."

"And now, my brothers are so far away from me, it's like they hate me more. Zeus used to be half bearable." Hades sighed.

Hestia turned to me. "What do you like about our elementary school?"

I smiled. "The greenhouse. It was so peaceful and nice there."

Hades looked upset. "I always manage to kill the plants if I try to take care of them. You know, once I was given a plant-a cactus- to take care of in grade five. I still have it. It's the only plant I haven't killed."

Demeter stared at him. "Poor you, you can never appreciate the beauty of plants. Remember the time you went to the park after Zeus said you killed plants on site?"

Hades groaned, covering his face with his hands. "You seem hell bent on annoying me."

"And then you closed your eyes, grabbed Hestia's hand and tried to follow us around, and ended up bumping into everything." Hera finished, laughing.

"Oh look! We're at the cotton-candy stand." Hades said, pointedly ignoring them. We lined up, while laughing at him. "Hey, Demeter. Remember when you used to have Zeus flirting with you? And the day you whacked him in the face because of it?"

Demeter just laughed, although a bit nervously. "Yes?"

"Zeus had been so angry that you were grabbing your plastic flower pot and tried to stop him from yelling with it. And then when you threw it at him, you heard footsteps and ducked under the bed, except that you hit your head with it and stood up, then jumped and landed on your bed. With Zeus still flirting with you, while I almost fell over laughing from peeking through the peephole on your door."

"So it was you that walked up the stairs!" Demeter exclaimed.

"It wasn't me, it was Hera." Hades said. Hera peeked out from in front of him. "Guilty as charged!"

I just frowned, and turned around. "Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper! Lighten up!" Demeter nudged me. "Don't you like flowers?"

I nodded slowly. "Well then you'll hate me." Hades smirked. "I kill way too many." I just stared at him. Even if I did like flowers, which I did, I couldn't hate him.

Hestia laughed. "It's hard for you take care of flowers. But what I truly wonder is how Poseidon got sea-green eyes when your mother has blue eyes and dark blonde hair, and your dad has black hair and eyes, from what your mom told me."

"I guess my blue and black makes sea-green?" Hades shrugged. "That isn't really something I think of often. What about you? Hestia has yellow eyes, Hera has honey brown and Demeter has earthy brown eyes. It adds up, but my siblings are different. Our hair colour make sense and so do yours."

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" I asked them.

Demeter, Hestia and Hera looked at each other, and shoved Hades. "Why don't you go first, Hades?" Demeter asked, ignoring the glare Hades sent her.

"Let's say it later." Hades said.

"What flavor would you like?" The guy at the counter asked.

"I guess blue raspberry." Hades said, reluctantly. "With a skull."

"Isn't that Zeus' favorite flavor? Without the skull, I mean." Demeter asked. "A green tea one, please."

"It was, until grade six. He now likes blue with yellow, lightning shaped sprinkles." Hades told her.

"A pink one, with frosted flowers please." I said.

"A pink one with gold icing." Hera said.

"Orange with yellow sprinkles, please." Hestia said. "And Poseidon likes sea-green with wave like sprinkles. Right?" She asked Hades and he nodded.

"He will do anything to get it. Last time, I said that if he stopped bothering me for one year, I'll buy him one. Guess what he did." Hades smirked.

"He agreed?" I guessed.

"He sure did. And stuck to the deal, annoying Zeus." Hades frowned. "Though, I didn't mean for him to ignore me. It was useful though."

Hera rolled her eyes. "What a bad deal for Poseidon." She whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Bad vibes." She replied.

Me and Demeter burst out laughing. The way Hera said it was really commical.

"I feel it too." Hades said, looking around the place and seemingly spotting someone. Because he paled. "No. No. It can't be. Mom said... That's impossible." He murmured.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied. But the way he was hesitating made me think that he was lying.

All of a sudden, I realized that Demeter, Hestia and Hera had froze, and everyone else was backing up to make a path for a man. That was wearing a dark blue suit and black pants. Not to mention that he looked like Hades. "Mr. Kingly?" I murmured.

Hades seemed to be stuck in a trance, blinking fast and not speaking. I saw Zeus and Poseidon in the background, with Zeus scowling. I wondered why until I realized the guy was heading towards Hades. I guess they wanted to be in the spotlight as everyone was staring at Hades.

"Hello son." He spoke, in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" Hades asked, falling out of the trance. "I don't think I know you."

"I'm your father." The man smiled coldly. "And I want to know where your brothers are."

I saw Hades looking around, for them. But when he saw them, he only turned back. "I have no idea where my brothers are, and I have no intention of telling you where they are. You probably don't even know how many brothers I have."

"That is true. I didn't know until your mother told me." The man said. "If you don't call me father, call me Mr. Kingly." I stared at him. My math teacher was actually Hades' father?

"Then why is my last name not yours?" Hades asked. "I noticed that I'm not my mother's favorite child, so I don't think I would be named after her. And do you know my last name?"

"Lerpia. You are Hades Lerpia."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well... that was dramatic. I really have no idea what I'm going to write in the next chapter. I was actually going to continue this chapter, but I felt like putting a cliffhanger so I just stopped it there. I'm evil, aren't I? *Insert evil laugh here* *Throws head back and laughs harder* That was awkward. Any ways, tune in later for the next chapter. I know this chapter is mostly Hades, but you will have to pass alot of the next chapter to continue from the cliffhanger. But the cliffhanger is picked up in the next chapter, so don't worry. It's almost summer, but I have swimming lessons during summer, so... I will only be working on one story a day right now. Maybe I'll change this later, but for now it'll be like this.**

* * *

 **To fans of my other stories,**

 **Sorry, but I will not be focusing on those right now. I have the best intentions for this story. I really need to continue this. I plan for about 5,000 words a chapter. Maybe I'll work on my other stories once I'm at 30,000 words or something. That's six chapters or so, by the way.**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Goddess of Sea-Wisdom (Who speaks french)**

* * *

 **Anyways, I'm going to work on the next chapter right away.**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

 **1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

 **2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

 **3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

 **4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

 **5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

 **6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

 **7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

 **That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

 **NEXT!**

 **REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon.**

 **1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

 **2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

 **3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

 **4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

 **5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

 **6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

 **7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

 **So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing.**

 **And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems**

 **PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
